Me va a extrañar
by Kenniana
Summary: Song-OS/AU/Ooc/- ¡Vete! - exclamó volteándose para no verla - solo te advierto que si cruzas esa puerta, olvídate de regresar - dijo furioso sin pensar en las consecuencias./ - Naruto - susurró./ Entren, lean y déjenme un review :3


_* Bien, hace tiempo ya tenía este escrito, solo que ahora lo modifiqué para que la historia fuera más de acorde con la canción. Si se dan cuenta soy nueva por esta sección, pero no lo soy para FanFiction pues yo ya tengo mis escritos aquí. Si pasan por mi perfil se darán cuenta que no soy fan de esta pareja, sin embargo disfruté escribiendo esto… well~ sin más parloteos espero que les guste lo que escribí y que me dejen un comentario. :) Se los agradeceré mucho._

**ƸӜƷ**

**Me va a Extrañar - Song-OS**

**.**

Cada mañana el sol nos dio  
>en la cara al despertar.<p>

Cada palabra que le pronuncié  
>la hacía soñar.<p>

.

- ¿P-Pasa algo? - preguntó acercándose a él mientras jalaba la silla de a lado para sentarse. Era raro estar en esa situación y más si la había citado en un bar cercano. La botella de tequila que estaba a la mitad lo decía todo, sus ojos apagados también lo contaban. Estaba buscándose una salida fácil para su dolor - ¡Vamos, c-cuentame! - sugirió al tomarle por el hombro.

- Sakura… - No hacía falta decirle, ella lo intuía muy bien. Sus ojos perlas lo miraron decepcionados; Sakura era la razón de su estado y eso la ponía celosa y un tanto triste - Ella… me dejó - declaró tomándose el resto de su copa

- Entiendo - dijo callando un segundo para analizar la situación de su amigo, mismo del cual había estado enamorada desde hace tiempo - Cuéntame - pidió con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero si bien era cierto, por dentro estaba que se moría.

.

No era raro verla en el jardín  
>corriendo tras de mí,<br>y yo dejándome alcanzar,  
>sin duda, era feliz.<p>

.

- No entiendo - confesó el rubio mirando la botella que tenía enfrente - Yo hice todo para que fuera feliz a mi lado - sonrió recordando todos aquellos detalles que lo llenaban por completo solo si estaba con ella - Todas las mañanas procuraba despertarme temprano solo para contemplarla dormir a mi lado…

_- Buenos días - sonrió al ver su par de jades abrirse - ¿Como amaneciste? - preguntó cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla_

_- Muy bien - respondió gustosa de verlo - ¿Y tu? - cuestionó feliz, apegando su frente a la de él_

_- ¡Excelente! -respondió para después besarle en los labios._

.

Era una buena idea  
>cada cosa sugerida,<br>ver la novela en la televisión,  
>contarnos todo.<p>

.

Le dolía escuchar todos los momentos felices que había pasado con ella, su alma se estremecía cada vez que él la recordaba con cariño, cada vez que él sonreía ante un recuerdo compartido con la pelirrosa; pero no podía reclamarle, ¿Por que?, ellos no eran nada, solo eran amigos y la ojiperla así lo había aceptado.

- Recuerdo cada vez que nos peleábamos - suspiró ante su recuerdo tan vago - pero siempre le encontrábamos solución a nuestros problemas…

-_ ¡Naruto! - exclamó enfadada la pelirrosa - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer esto?_

_- ¡Oh vamos Sakura-chan!, no me digas que no te divertiste - dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras le dedicaba una mirada cómplice. La pelirrosa sonrió con un rubor sobre sus mejillas al negar con la cabeza._

_- ¡Dios! - exclamó pegándose en la frente - ¡Lo admito! - dijo riéndose - ¡pero si me corren del trabajo será tu culpa! - advirtió acercándose a él para posar ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello_

_- ¡No te preocupes amor, Tsunade-obachan entenderá! - respondió juguetonamente_

.

Jugar eternamente  
>el juego limpio de la seducción.<br>Y las peleas terminarlas  
>siempre en el sillón.<p>

.

- No se que haré ahora sin ella - comentó derrotado - ¡Todo lo que le ofrecí lo tiró a la basura! - lloró impotentemente ante la mirada de su amiga - No entiendo en que fallé, no entiendo por que esto me pasa a mi - dijo sirviéndose otra copa más

- N-Naruto-kun, no te pongas así - pidió la ojiperla tomándolo de la mano - N-No es bueno que tu desahogo lo hagas tomando, a-además…

- Hinata, no te llamé para que me sermonees - interrumpió antes de que ella le dijera algo más - solo quería que alguien me escuchara - dijo quitándole la mano mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otra parte - y por eso te llamé, para que me comprendieras…

- ¡Y lo hago! - intervino desesperada - pero no me gusta verte así - a completó desilusionada. Y después de un momento de silencio, formuló la pregunta que empezaba a retumbar en su cabeza - ¿P-Por que Sakura se f-fue?.

.

Me va a extrañar, al despertar.

En sus paseos por el jardín,  
>cuando la tarde llegue a su fin.<p>

Me va a extrañar, al suspirar.  
>Porque el suspiro será por mí,<br>porque el vacío la hará sufrir.

.

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo se - respondió viendo hacia la nada para después soltar un suspiro - tuvo que decidir entre su trabajo y yo - dijo decepcionado, frunciendo su ceño - al parecer lo más importante para ella era el trabajo - confesó sintiéndose poca cosa para la mujer a la cual amaba.

- E-Es lo que tu piensas, p-pero… quizás - se maldijo internamente por darle un esperanza al rubio, pues si bien sabía, aquella ruptura podía beneficiarla.

- ¡Ja!, no te engañes Hinata - soltó herido haciendo que la ojiperla se sorprendiera - Ella no me amaba… si lo hubiera hecho no se hubiera ido…

_- Espérame - pidió la pelirrosa después de explicarle al rubio que se iría unos años al extranjero_

_- No te vallas - pidió el ojiazul - no me dejes - dijo tomándola de las manos._

_- ¡Es mi trabajo Naruto!, compréndeme - pidió desesperada - en unos años volveré y se que después de esto nada nos hará falta - dijo esperando a que el rubio la comprendiera._

_- ¡Pero no nos hace falta nada! - replicó - yo puedo trabajar más y…_

_- No Naruto, no seas egoísta - dijo cautelosa - si esto lo hago es por los dos - aclaró - Además…_

_- ¡Bien Sakura! - exclamó cansado de aquella situación - ¡Si eso quieres, entonces vete! - exigió soltándola bruscamente_

_- Naruto pero…_

_- ¡Vete! - exclamó volteándose para no verla - solo te advierto que si cruzas esa puerta, olvídate de regresar - dijo furioso sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_- Naruto - susurró la pelirrosa incrédula por lo que había escuchado_

_- Vete - pidió herido_

_- Cuídate - dijo después de pensarlo detalladamente - Adiós - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir con maletas en mano de ahí_

.

Me va a extrañar, y sentirá,  
>que no habrá vida después de mí,<br>que no se puede vivir así.

Me va a extrañar,  
>cuando tenga ganas de<br>dormir y acariciar.

.

_-_ Nunca pensé en llorar como en ese instante. Pero lo que si sé, esque me va a extrañar… cada vez que se sienta sola me recordará, sabrá que yo fui el primero en amarla y en recorrer su cuerpo con mucho amor… ella extrañará todos esos pequeños detalles que yo le regalé… se que entenderá que no habrá otro como yo - Hinata quiso llorar en esos instantes, internamente odiaba a Sakura por tener el amor el rubio, pero aún así ella seguía ahí, escuchando su lamentar - Sakura jamás me olvidará - despecho o no, él esperaba a que todo lo que decía se convirtiera en realidad

- ¡B-Basta! - pidió la ojiperla soltando una lágrima; el rubio no la había notado hasta ahora, tenía un semblante triste mientras lo miraba con compasión. Él no entendía nada - ¡Y-Yo te amo! - declaró haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera por lo dicho - y-y no me gusta escucharte hablar así de ella - dijo desesperada - en cierta forma e-estoy celosa - sonrió amargamente al declarársele así al rubio.

- H-Hinata yo…

- ¡Naruto! - escuchó la voz de Sakura aproximarse a la mesa en donde estaba.

- ¡Sakura! - dijo sorprendido aún más.

- ¡No pude Naruto, no pude vivir sin ti! - confesó tristemente al llegar hasta él - pregunté por ti y me dijeron que estabas aquí.

Hinata lo comprendió… Sakura lo amaba al igual que ella y por eso había regresado, por eso se había arrepentido. No hacía falta saber más, tampoco hacia falta llenarse de falsas esperanzas, Naruto ya había elegido… hace tiempo que lo había hecho.

- C-Compermiso - dijo la ojiperla parándose de su lugar.

- Hinata, espera - pidió el rubio no sabiendo que hacer o decir ante lo que minutos antes estaban hablando, más bien no sabía como responderle a su confesión…

- E-Esta bien Naruto - dijo sonriente - ya no tiene caso.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Sakura no entendiendo nada

- N-Nada Sakura-san - respondió la ojiperla - solo… cuídalo mucho, él te extrañó mas de la cuenta. Ya no lo dejes ¿vale? - dijo antes de retirarse de ahí dejando a Sakura y a Naruto solos. La pelirrosa no había entendido de que se trataba todo eso y el rubio solo veía partir a su amiga…

Gracias a Kami, sin palabras había comprendido… ahora solo quedaba reconciliarse con su flor.

.

ƸӜƷ Fin ƸӜƷ

.

_Ok. Si llegaste hasta aquí, Muchas gracias por leer! ^w^ y te agradecería más si me dejaras un review! XD Espero (como dije anteriormente) que les haya gustado :3 _

_- Y recuerden que los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, y si hay faltas de Ortografía tengan presente que son gratis :P _

_- Ha, y si ven este One en forma de Fic pero en otra sección es porque le presté este escrito a un amigo y él se encargó se terminarlo diferente, pero como bien dije, hice arreglos para que este One quedara en esta sección :) _

_- Sin más, Gracias por leer :3_


End file.
